A Christmas Miracle
by Anne T.M
Summary: This story was written for a story exchange. Voyager has just burst into the ALpha Quadrant and before they can return to earth thay are sent on a rescue mission. Two more stories will follow but each story is independent.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything. No infringement intended.

**Day One of a Four Day Trip**

"Come." Captain Janeway looked up to see her first officer entering her ready room.

"You called for me, Captain." Chakotay walked toward her and stopped just in front of her desk.

"Yes, Commander. Please have a seat. There is something I want you to see." As he sat down she swung the computer console around so that he could view the information she'd been studying.

"A planet?"

"Yes."

"If I remember correctly the information indicates that it was one of the planets ceded to the Cardassians under the terms of the treaty the Federation signed with them."

"Right again."

Chakotay leaned closer to the screen as he felt the long buried anger begin to awaken. "Why are you showing me this?"

Janeway turned the console back to its normal position and began to type. When she was finished, a message from Starfleet Command was queued up. "It seems we have a mission."

"We?"

Kathryn sharply turned her head toward him. "Yes, Chakotay, we. You, me, and the entire crew, we, have a mission. Take a look for yourself."

She turned the screen once again and watched in silence as Chakotay listened to Admiral Paris explain their new orders. She found it interesting to watch the changes in his expressions as he listened to the details. She was certain that they mirrored her own the first time she had heard it. "This is unbelievable. The Cardassians had been partners with the Federation in the war against the Founders. Conflicts that I might add have been over for some time and they are just now informing Starfleet that there are Federation citizens on some obscure planet? That's unconscionable!"

Kathryn almost smiled at his outrage. "Chakotay, when have you ever known the Cardassians to have a conscience?" Kathryn stood up and walked to the replicator where she got them each a drink. She moved to the couch under the viewport and motioned for him to join her.

Chakotay was pleased with the ease with which they feel into this old pattern. It'd been a long time since they'd sat comfortably and talked about a mission. It seemed that the last few months were one crisis after another. There command relationship remained strong but their personal relationship was strained at best. After taking a long sip of coffee Kathryn continued the discussion. "Admiral Paris was just ready to dispatch the Enterprise to pick up the survivors when we burst onto the scene. Our position puts us only 18 hours from the planet. So we've been ordered to change course and head directly to the coordinates that Admiral Paris has given me and rescue whatever people have been left there."

"And after we rescue them?"

"We are to immediately set a course for Earth." Kathryn shifted on the couch and looked at the stars. "Did you ever think you would see these stars again?"

Chakotay slide around so that he was looking at her as she looked at the night sky. "At first I didn't and to be honest I didn't even want to." His last sentence made Kathryn shift her gaze back to him. "Come on, Kathryn think about it. I was a fugitive who was most certainly facing a long prison sentence if I returned with you. Instead I found myself in a new quadrant that had no trouble with the man that I'd become. It would've been much easier for me to just stay."

Kathryn hung her head. "I guess I never looked at it from that point of view. Did all the Maquis feel that way?"

"At first, yes."

"When did things change? I know when I gave the crew a choice to stay everyone decided to continue the journey."

"I know. I was there when you opened the door and the room was empty."

She reached out and took his hand. "You were always there."

Chakotay held onto her hand and took comfort in the regained closeness. "I can't pinpoint the exact moment that things changed for me. It happened gradually over time. The more I got to know you, the more I knew that helping you get the ship to the Alpha Quadrant was what I wanted to do and pretty soon it went from getting to the Alpha Quadrant to getting home." Since she never pulled her hand away, Chakotay ran his thumb back and forth across her skin just as he had done so long ago during that horrific storm. "I do know the exact moment the members of the Maquis changed their minds."

Many different events simultaneously ran through her mind. She could pick a probably turning point for individual members of the crew but nothing made sense for everyone.

"It was when we found out that Seska was a Cardassian."

Kathryn shifted once again and placed her other hand on top of their entwined hands. "That was terrible time for everyone, for you in particular."

"Yes, she made us all look likes fools, especially the Maquis. It was at that point that Kenneth Dalby told me it was better to take our chances with Starfleet since they at least professed to have integrity."

Kathryn laughed. "That sounds like Kenneth. Better the devil you know."

"That's probably exactly what he was thinking."

They sat in silence for some time before Kathryn slipped her hands away and stood up. "I need to get back to finalizing the reports we'll hand over to Starfleet when we arrive."

She started to walk down the steps when Chakotay spoke. "Kathryn one more thing." Chakotay stood up just as she stopped and turned around. They stood almost face to face. "Can I believe what Admiral Paris said about the Maquis? Does he have the authority to make those kinds of promises or is he speaking from his heart because of Tom?"

"Oh, Chakotay." Kathryn raised her hand to his cheek. "I knew Admiral Paris well. He would never say something like that if he didn't know it was a fact. He would not give you false hope by implying something that he wasn't sure was true." She felt his body relax as he nodded in agreement. Kathryn turned around once again and headed to her desk. "If you're still worried you can ask him yourself. He's on the ship that's expected to meet us in two days." Kathryn sat down and picked up a PADD from the pile on her desk. "Meanwhile you familiarize yourself with the rest of the file that he sent us. I would like you to take charge of our new arrivals when we pick them up." She lifted her hands in the air and motioned them across the work that was spread across her desk. "I want to make sure that all of this is finished by the time Admiral Paris arrives."

"You deal with the PADDS and I'll deal with people. Some things never change."

Kathryn looked up as he sent her that last quip over his shoulder. He punctuated it with a full smile. She shook her head and silently acknowledged that the power of that smile was as strong as ever.

**Day Two of a Four Day Trip **

"Come." Captain Janeway looked up to see her first officer entering her ready room.

"All of the people have been transported aboard."

"How many are there?"

"There are 18 in all, sixteen adults and two children. The doctor medically cleared all but one person. They've been assigned quarters on the fourth floor. Harry's helping them look through the Federation databases in order to locate any family members. According to him they're all coping with the situation very well"

"Why was the one person kept in sickbay?"

"Radiation poisoning."

"Radiation poisoning!" Kathryn was shocked. "How was one person exposed to radiation while the rest were not?"

"From what I could piece together he went after a child that had wandered from the camp. The child had gone so far from camp that he found himself in the middle of an unmarked mine field. The child escaped but one of the mines exploded and Pops was exposed to radiation."

"Pops?"

"Yes, that's what the people call him. He's the oldest member of the community as well as the first. He was brought to the planet long before the others. He lived alone for years before the next group was dropped off."

"When did this accident happen? Can the doctor reverse the effects?"

"Yes. The incident happened yesterday. If we'd arrived much later the damage would have been irreversible." Chakotay looked down at her desk and saw that the pile of PADDS that was there yesterday seemed smaller today. "I see you've been busy."

"Yes, but it's slow going."

"I can help you later."

"Why later?"

"Right now I need to go to sickbay. I promised Pops that I would come and sit with him so he would have someone to talk to."

"I'll come back when we're finished and we'll have dinner."

"I thought you were going to help me get through some of these PADDS?"

"We'll have a working dinner." Chakotay headed for the door. "Kathryn," he smiled at her over his shoulder, "see you later."

Damn that smile.

**A Few Hours Later of Day Two of a Four Day Trip**

"Come." Captain Janeway looked up to see her first officer entering her ready room.

He was carrying a tray when he came through the door. "Dinner time!" Chakotay set up their food on the table and they settled onto the couch to eat.

"How's everything on the ship? I've been cooped up in here all day."

Between bites Chakotay told her all he knew about what was going on. "What about you, any more news from Starfleet?"

Kathryn laughed. "Actually, I talked to Owen at least three times today day. We should rendezvous with his ship tomorrow afternoon. He's bringing my mother."

Chakotay could see the joy in her eyes. "That's great."

"He tried to get your sister to come but she was too far out in space to catch up with his ship. He said she'll be in San Francisco when we land."

"Is he bringing a member of everyone's family?"

"No, it seems that only those who have a rank of commander or above and of course his son."

"Of course."

"How is the gentleman in sickbay?"

Chakotay took his last bite. "He's doing well. The Doctor's said if there are no complications he will release him tomorrow morning."

"That's good."

Chakotay agreed. "I'd like him to be settled before our guests arrive."

Kathryn and Chakotay continued talking as they worked through pile after pile of PADDS. Finally at 0200 Chakotay convinced her to call it a night and they headed for their respective beds.

**Day Three of a Four Day Trip**

"Come." Captain Janeway looked up to see her first officer entering her ready room. When she saw the look on his face she immediately stood up in fear. "What's wrong?"

Chakotay moved to the couch. "Kathryn, come here and sit down."

Kathryn crossed the small space with a rising sense of fear. "What is it Chakotay?"

She sat down next to him. "You remember that I told you that Pops had been the first person that the Cardassians left on the planet." She shook her head. "He'd been there so long that people just called him Pops."

"I remember everything you told me. What's your point?"

"Pops is a Starfleet officer."

Kathryn's hand shot up to her mouth. "Oh my god. The Cardassians kept a Starfleet officer without anyone's knowledge for that long. Why wasn't anyone looking for him?"

"No one looked for him because no one knew that he was missing. Everyone thought that he was dead." Chakotay reached out and took her hands in his. "Kathryn, he's your father."

Kathryn yanked her hand from him. "No! My father is dead. He died in a crash. I should know. I was there."

"No, he didn't die. The Cardassians pulled him out of the crash before the module sank. You yourself told me that the bodies were never recovered because the test module sank below the freezing water." Kathryn was staring at him.

"It can't be."

"After the Doctor released him he went to his assigned room. I sent Harry down to help him search for his family. When he typed in the name, Gretchen Janeway, Harry immediately called me." Chakotay saw the tears starting to escape from the corner of her eyes. "I spoke with him Kathryn. He told me stories about his career and his family. He isn't lying. The man we rescued is Edward Janeway."

Kathryn jumped up and started pacing the floor. "I have to see him."

"He's waiting for you to come to his room or for me to bring him to you. The choice is yours."

The tears continued to roll down her face. The more she swiped at them the quicker they fell. "Bring him to me. I'm in no condition to walk the ship."

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Chakotay headed to the door while Kathryn tried to dry her face. "Kathryn," he called over his shoulder, "it will be fine." Then he smiled.

**Fifteen Minutes Later in Day Three of a Four Day Trip**

"Come." Captain Janeway looked up to see her first officer entering her ready room. This time he was flanked by a tall silver haired man. It was her father. Kathryn thought she'd used the time since Chakotay left to compose herself but the minute they walked through the door she ran across the room and threw herself into her father's arms. "Daddy."

Edward held on to his daughter as they both cried. The only word he was able to choke out was "Goldenbird."

While the two continued to embrace, Chakotay slipped out the door.

Finally Kathryn eased back. She took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "I can't believe it's really you. We all thought you were dead."

"I know. I thought the same of you."

"Oh, Daddy. Is that what they told you, that I was dead?"

"That along with many other stories."

Suddenly Kathryn's face turned white. She looked up at her father with a mixture of sorrow and hope in her eyes. "Justin?"

Edward squeezed her hand. "No, sweetie. I'm sorry. He did die in the crash."

"Tell me everything. I want to know every last detail of what happened to you."

"They'll be time for that later. Right now I want to hear about you and your sister and your mother."

"There's not much I can tell. I have been gone for seven years."

Edward patted her hand. "I've been gone a lot longer than that!"

Kathryn smiled and snuggled into her father's arms. They sat together on the couch as Kathryn told him everything she could remember about their lives after he left. She talked about Phoebe and her art, about herself and her rise through the command track and about her mother and how she kept them both sane through it all. She also told him what little she knew about the Dominion War and the toll that it took on the Federation.

"You've done well for yourself Kathryn."

"Have I Daddy? I stranded these people on the other side of the galaxy. I'm not sure they would agree with you."

"I think they would." Kathryn looked up at him with surprise. "I spent a lot of time talking with your first officer. If he's any indication of how the crew feels than I think I can safely say you've done well for yourself."

Just as her father finished her comm badge chirped. "Go ahead," she replied.

"Admiral Paris' ship is in visual range. We should rendezvous with them in five minutes."

"Thank you, Harry. Please contact Tom and B'Elanna and tell them to meet me in the transporter room and give the same message to Commander Chakotay."

"Yes, Captain."

Suddenly Kathryn remembered that her mother was on that other ship. Edward noticed the slight change in her demeanor. "What is it?"

"Mom's on that ship."

Edward jumped up and pulled his daughter with him. "Then let's go."

Kathryn laid a hand on his chest to stop him. "I think it would be better if you waited here."

Edward was stunned. "Is there something you are not telling me? Is there a reason she wouldn't want to see me?"

Kathryn hugged him once again. "No, Dad. She will be as thrilled as I was when she finds out that you are here but she will also be as shocked as I was when I found out. Remember she hasn't seen me in seven years and we unexpectedly arrived two days ago. Hopefully she's used to the idea by now but it was a still a shock. If you come down there with me it may be too much of a shock."

Edward shook his head in agreement. "You're right. I'm just anxious. I can't believe how lucky I am to have been rescued by you and now your mother's coming. It's everything that I wished for all these years."

"Me too but I always thought these dreams were impossible." Edward pulled her into one last embrace. "You wait here while I go meet her. I'll explain things as quickly as I can and bring her here."

"Okay"

Before she left Kathryn turned around and gave her father one last look. She almost couldn't believe that he was really here.

**A Little Later in Day Three of a Four Day Trip**

The door to the ready room opened and a small gray haired woman burst through. Without any hesitation she ran to the man who'd been sitting on the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward leaned down and laid his check against her soft hair. "I never thought I'd see you again, Gretchen. I love you."

Gretchen looked up through a pool of tears. "Oh, Edward." Just as she looked up he leaned down just enough so that their lips met.

On the far side of the room Chakotay stood with his arm around Kathryn's shoulder. She was crying. "I think maybe we should give them a few moments alone."

Kathryn knew he was right but she just couldn't take her eyes off her parents. "I just can't believe it Chakotay. After all these years and all the horrible things that happened this is how this voyage ends. It's…"

"A miracle?"

"Yes, it is a miracle. Let's go."

Just as they turned to leave Gretchen called out, "Don't you two move."

She motioned for them to join her and her husband. "Now when we get back to earth both of you will be coming with us to Indiana."

Kathryn was stunned. "Mom."

"Don't mom me young lady. It will be Christmas three days from now and I want the entire family together." She turned her head and looked at Chakotay. "I've already talked to your sister. Her ship will arrive at earth on Christmas Eve and she will come straight to our house so there's no reason for you to say no."

"I wouldn't dream of it. If there's one thing I've learned after all these years it's to never argue with a Janeway when she has her mind set on something."

Edward agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Gretchen shooed them away. "Now you two go do what ever it is you do on this ship while Edward and I catch up."

Kathryn and Chakotay walked toward the door. Chakotay turned back to see Edward and Gretchen sitting on the couch holding hands and talking. "Like mother, like daughter," he whispered.

**Day Four of a Four Day Trip**

In the Captain's quarters, Edward, Gretchen and their daughter were having breakfast together for the first time in many years.

In sickbay, Owen and his wife stroked the cheek of their beautiful granddaughter as their son looked on and basked in the love that he thought he'd lost long ago.

In a cargo bay below decks, two people decided to put an end to a relationship that had barely begun. One person explained that his heart was engaged elsewhere, while the other person wasn't sure if her heart had ever been engaged at all.


End file.
